Magtheridon (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Magtheridon. Magtheridon is a quick raid encounter, similar to that of Onyxia's Lair. It is the raid wing of the Hellfire Citadel dungeons. Magtheridon's death is required for , the last quest to obtain the Tempest Key. Even though the key isn't needed to get into The Eye anymore, the quest is still there and gives some nice rewards, including the title of Champion of the Naaru. Abilities Hellfire Channelers: *Level: ?? *Health: 240,000 *Shadow Volley: 1-second interruptible cast, 30-yard AoE, up to 2k on cloth *Fear: Single target fear, 40-yard range *Dark Mending: 2-second interruptible cast, heals itself or another Hellfire Channeler within 60 yards for up to 32k. *Summon Abyssal: Summon Infernal (despawns after one minute) *Soul Transfer: When one Channeller dies, all surviving Channellers gain this stacking buff, increasing size by 20% and damage and casting speed by 30% (with four buffs, the last Channeler has 220% cast speed) Note that they are vulnerable to mind-numbing poison and Curse of Tongues Burning Abyssals: ''' *Deals 2625 to 3375 with a 10-yard range to the player on which it lands. *Casts Fire Blast, which does 3300 damage in a 20-yard range. *May be frost nova'd, banished, feared, stunned, or trapped. *At most 5 Abyssals can be up at the same time. '''Magtheridon: *Level: ?? (Boss) *Health: 4,750,000 (Patch 2.0.12) *Cleave: 8k or more on tanks, deals damage in a frontal arc. *Conflagration: A small AoE spell cast on random floor patches that does 6000 fire damage over 8 seconds. *Quake: 50-second cooldown, first cast after 40 seconds. A knockback that hits every player every second for 7 seconds, interrupts spells *Blast Nova: 60-second cooldown, about 2,500 damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds to every player in the lair. *Enrage: 22 minutes after the start of the fight, Magtheridon enrages and wipes the raid. Manticron Cubes: *When clicked by a player, a channeling effect starts. This deals 800 damage per tick (400 dps) to the player clicking it *If all 5 cubes are active at the same time, Magtheridons Blast Nova is interrupted, and while the five cubes all stay active, he takes 300% damage *When the channel breaks, the player receives the 30 sec Mind Exhaustion debuff Strategy Phase 1 Initially, five Hellfire Channelers are distributed around the room, each next to a Manticron Cube. All mobs in the room have no aggro range, the fight is started by any harmful action. The raid should be able to kill at least three Channelers before Magtheridon becomes active after two minutes. It's best to have one tank for each Channeller so that they can be tanked in their places and their shadow volleys do not overlap. All Channeler casting should be interrupted as much as possible, the most dangerous being Dark Mending. Each tank should have a personal healer assigned, remaining healers should be put on raid healing (and help out on tanks if needed). After the first adds are dead, free healers should concentrate on the later tanks because they take more damage. The Infernals should be banished and/or kited. Warlocks and Hunters should do this job - early on they're free to DPS, but when Infernals start to appear they must immediately concentrate on them. Position the damage dealers at the entrance. The killorder is: 1 > 5 > 2 > 3 > 4. Have the tanks at cube 5 and 2 move their channeler to the entrance when it's time to kill their respective target. When the time has come to kill the channelers at cube 3 and 4 it's safer to move the raid to them. Phase 2 When Magtheridon breaks his banish, he starts to build threat only when he actually targets someone. Use aggro building moves or misdirection, but not too early - let him target someone first. Besides killing any remaining Channeler(s), the raid has to avoid Blast Nova by clicking on the cubes (see below). This is complicated by Quake, and in Phase 3 by Collapse. Phase 3 At 30% Magtheridon shatters the walls of his lair, causing the roof to crash down. This deals 5250-6750 physical damage plus a 2 sec stun to every raid member. It's very bad if the start of phase 3 coincides with a Blast Nova - the damage dealers should slow down if this might happen. For the remainder of the fight, the ceiling randomly caves in on players, this is called Collapse. Collapses kill everybody in an 8 yard radius of the spot of impact. There is a cave-in animation shortly preceding it so players are able to safely move out of the way. The Manticron Cubes Every 60 seconds Magtheridon starts to cast Blast Nova. About all wipes at Magtheridon happen because of an uninterrupted Blast Nova. In order to stop it, all five Manticron cubes must simultaneously be clicked (channeled) by players. Because the Mind Exhaustion debuff lasts only 30 seconds, each cube needs only one clicker, but at least one backup if the primary clicker is disabled. During both Phases 2 and 3, Quake makes clicking the cubes more difficult. Since the cooldowns of Quake and Blast Nova are slightly different (50 and 60 sec), after three or four cycles, they happen at the same time (fortunately Blast Wave cancels any active Quake), and then move out of sync again. It is important to know that each cube has a "safe spot". Standing up against the wall, directly behind the cube when facing into the middle of the room grants immunity to the knock-back from Earthquake. People standing there simply bounce in place. It's very desirable to keep channeling the cubes as long as possible. Unfortunately, players doing so take 800 damage per tick, which forces them to release sooner or later. Synchronize the release so that nobody takes unnecessary damage. Notes *A common misconception is that this fight requires fire resistance. Fire resist is neither required nor desirable. *The cubes can be clicked from any direction, so aware players are able to channel from a safe location. *Stand several yards from the cube while waiting for the next Blast Nova. *In particular, do not stand close to a cube in Phase 3. If Collapse targets a player close to the cube, this may make the cube inaccessible. *It is very important click all the Manticron cubes within the 2-second cast timer that happens some time after the raid warning "Magtheridon Begins to Cast Blast Nova" is shown. People must wait for the emote and not click too early. *The collapse that begins Phase 3, that deals damage to everyone in the fight, can be negated by the usual spells (ie Divine Shield, Blessing of Protection, Ice Block), however 15-20 seconds elapse between when Magtheridon begins the collapse animation and when the raid actually takes damage, so players with these defenses should wait for 5-10 seconds before using them. Advanced Strategies When the raid healers have mana and cast time left over, it's a very good idea to heal the people who channel the cubes, so that Magtheridon takes triple damage for as long as possible. If the raid has a very high damage output (over 10k DPS sustained in total), it's possible to set up one group at each channeler and kill them nearly at the same time. This speeds things up and avoids all issues with melee damage dealers running around, but actually increases the amount of damage taken from the channelers. One thing our guild found that worked very well is to use the tanks from phase one for cube click later in the fight. There are more tanks than needed after the channelers are down and (especially if you use pally tanks) they are not your highest DPS. By having them handle the cubes, your biggest DPS can continue to attack during high damage time and the tanks have enough health to click on them a bit longer. Quotes Magtheridon randomly utters these quotes as players progress through The Blood Furnace instance, as well as his lair: *"How long do you believe your pathetic sorcery can hold me?" *"Illidan is an arrogant fool! I will crush him and reclaim Outland as my own!" *"Wretched, meddling insects! Release me, and perhaps I will grant you a merciful death!" *"Away, you mindless parasites! My blood is my own!" *"Vermin! Leeches! Take my blood and choke on it!" *"My blood will be the end of you!" In addition during the fight: *Aggro: "Thank you for releasing me. Now... die!" *Draining: "Not again... NOT AGAIN!" *Freed from the draining: (laughs evilly) "I... am... UNLEASHED!!!" *Phase 3: "I will not be taken so easily. Let the walls of this prison tremble... and FALL!!!" *Kills a player: "Did you think me weak? Soft? Who is the weak one now?!" *Death: "The Legion... will consume you... all...." (gurgles, dies) Loot Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the first kills Patches and hotfixes External links Category:Bosses Category:Magtheridon's Lair mobs Category:Tactics